This invention relates in general to razor heads and deals more particularly with improvements in razor heads which include means for controlling skin flow to limit the degree of blade edge exposure and thereby reduce the probability of nicks and cuts. Current shaving systems for providing such control, and particularly those of the multi-blade type, generally employ a wire wrapped cartridge for limiting the degree of closeness of a shave. Such systems add parts to a razor head or blade cartridge and generally require additional steps in the manufacturing process to attain the desired skin control feature, all of which add substantially to the cost of producing a razor.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved razor head or blade cartridge which provides improved skin control without the addition of another component or components to the razor head or cartridge, without the addition of steps to the manufacturing process, and without compromising safety and/or shaving comfort.